Tribulations of Gin the Garchomp
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: Gin is the shortest Garchomp. He was abandoned by his original trainer, and saved only by the goodwill of another. Can the shortest Garchomp compete with others in competitive battling, as well as win the love of his trainer? Lemon warning, M for a reason
1. Adoption

Author's note: I don't own Pokemon, all characters copyright Nintendo. Contains: HumanxPokemon, M/M Gay sex, bathtubs the size of pools, drama, unneeded (as of yet) backstory, drama, and more. Don't read if you're underage, don't like Garchomp, or any of the things I wrote in the previous sentence.

* * *

Gin was a Garchomp. But not just any Garchomp, you see. Gin was the shortest of them all. Whereas other Garchomp grew big and tall, Gin remained around a height that was half-way between Gabite and Garchomp. "Five-foot-six," he would say, almost proudly, as if the only thing in his life that he achieved was being the shortest of his kind. Which it was. No trainer wanted a gimped Garchomp to compete against other, more powerful, taller, Garchomp. So it was no big surprise when all the other Garchomp were out fighting competitively, Gin was left alone. Things hadn't always been this way, but that's the way things were now, and Gin was content with that.

Before he had evolved into a sickening specimen (in his eyes) of a Garchomp, he had a trainer, a family, a home. Often his trainer would take him out battling or even on a walk in the park. But the moment he evolved, his trainer broke Gin's heart by abandoning him. His trainer sent him to a Daycare for adoption. The Daycare he stayed at tried their best to give away Gin, which stepped on the pieces of his broken heart, but none would take him; they simply used the Daycare as some sort of bizarre egg factory.

That's where I come in. The clerk of the store greets me warmly, even though I can tell it's a rehearsed speech. I see his wife in the background, cutting up some plants to mix into food, and even further back I see him, Gin. Somehow grasping the broom with no hands, he was awkwardly sweeping the floor, eyes downcast. Naturally, my curiosity took control of me.

"Who's the Garchomp's trainer?" I asked, trying to act casual, hoping the old man wouldn't wonder why I was prying.

"Oh, Gin?" He seemed surprised about my question. The Garchomp in the background looked up as he heard his name called. The old man looked back at him for a moment before returning to me and saying, "He's been here for what seems like forever. One day his kid just up and left him, telling me to find someone to adopt him and to be honest, who could blame him? He's practically a foot shorter than the rest of the Garchomp."

I felt sickened to hear such a story, mostly at the kid for leaving his pal, but more so at the elderly Daycare owner for repeating the story as if it was something to be gossiped about. Hardly able to look the old man in the eyes, I instead opted to call out to the Garchomp.

"Hey! Gin, was it?" My voice echoed against the Daycare's walls. The Garchomp in the background looked up once more. "Come o'er here!" I yelled, motioning to him. The Pokémon seemed almost scared to walk towards the counter, and with such a dastardly elder I didn't blame him. He managed to reach the counter-top, nervously looking at me. "Go on," I said, "Hop over and lemme get a good look at you..."

He put one talon on the counter and vaulted over with surprising dexterity. With a quiet "clop" he landed, and I got my first up close look at him. I walked around him in circles, measuring in my mind the details of his body. Personally, I enjoyed his shorter stature, he was around eye-level with me, I'd guess at about five-foot-six.

"I'll take 'im." Both the Garchomp and Daycare owner seemed surprised at my sudden decision. The old man withdrew some dusty paper work, made me sign a few names and gave me a Pokéball, and I became the owner of Gin. I then took care of my business, trading over my two faithful Pokémon to the Daycare owner to look after for a while. It seems like I would have my work cut out for me taking care of Gin. He seemed slightly confused at my choice to adopt, and I had to lead him, hand-in-claw, out of the Daycare.

Once outside, however, he lifted me up into a bear hug with shocking strength. Nervously I gave him a few pats on the back, and he quickly realized what he was doing, putting me down gently, and looked away blushing. It was almost creepy how divinely he followed me, as if following in the footsteps of a famous trainer. His shadow was always in the corner of my eye, stalking behind me, always waiting.

Hopefully he would grow out of this behavior, I thought, but in the back of my mind I was flattered, and hoped he never stopped. Of course, one day I learned the true reason why he'd follow me so closely.

There was a tournament occurring in Goldenrod and I decided to go as a spectator, just to scout out the competition. I knew if my Garchomp was to compete in the fights he would need all the extra training he could get to nullify his height-based weakness. Unsurprisingly, all the top trainers used a Garchomp in their team, only they were much taller than my own. The tallest one was owned by a black haired trainer named Gaston. It was hard to tell from the stands, but once projected onto the Jumbotron, it was easy to see his left hand was missing a few fingers. Rumor said that he lost them training his vicious Garchomp, Garl.

There were five other trainers in the Top Six with Garchomp: Garlond, a sadistic and deviant Gentleman. If humans could learn moves, I'm sure he would have been born with Nasty Plot. Next came Rancher Gunn, both him and his Garchomp loved to hit fast and hard, sweeping the competition if they got a Swords Dance in. Number three was Roughneck Grig. While he was slow in the head, when he gave his Garchomp orders, it always followed through, and hit with deadly accuracy and power. In the number four slot was Super-geek Gex. Allegedly he spent most of his training time on the net, searching for the most efficient ways. While his lollygagging online may have cost him the number one slot, his Garchomp was more than a match for the rest of the tournament's competition.

Finally, the last person owning a Garchomp was my old childhood friend Glen. Over time we had drifted apart, with me giving loving encouragement to my Pokémon while he gave his own type of rude encouraging statements. Needless to say, I was the one who finally ended our friendship, and I doubt I need to say why.

Still, I don't believe Glen ever got the reason, and so he tried to be friendly with me every once in a while, even though I couldn't even look at him in the eye. I doubted he trained his Garchomp any better than the rest of his team, but his method definitely had some sort of an effect to get as far as the Top Six.

Gin fidgeted in his seat when he saw his competition, six fearsome Garchomp, all more than a foot taller than him. He hunched over in his seat, hoping to avoid drawing their attention, which I knew was impossible from our far viewpoint. The matches began, and we watched with interest, Pokémon after Pokémon being knocked out by those in the Top Six. The crowd went home disappointed, hoping to see some of the trainers win against the reigning champions, but they were champions for a reason. You don't get that good accidentally, after all.

We were a bit depressed; I was hoping to get some valuable data on our competitors, but it instead seemed like they battled deliberately using only half their moves, which was all that they needed. My work in the stands done, I motioned for Gin to follow me downstairs, to where I hoped to get a closer look at the fighting ring.

My hopes were soon dashed as I saw Gaston blocking the Western Entrance, the one closest to our seats. Around him was a crowd of women, fawning over him and his Garchomp. He spotted Gin the moment we rounded the corner. Somehow he waded through the sea of bodies towards us. His black eyes seemed to reflect the devil himself as he glared at Gin and I.

Gaston's Garchomp snarled at Gin, who attempted to cower behind me. "I hope you aren't planning on trying to win with such a pathetic small Garchomp," Gaston said to me, lips curling into a disgusted snarl. He spat on the ground at my feet, his own Garchomp mirroring him, and walked back towards the mob of people, waving at them with his gimped hand.

"Let's go Gin," I said sharply, grabbing the Garchomp by his talon and pulling him towards the exit, not that I needed to, he was trying to hide his face in my back. I smashed the glass door open, nearly shattering it with my rage. "Who does that punk think he is…" I grumbled under my breath. Once we were an ample distance from the stadium, I stopped walking abruptly. Spinning on my heels, I turned to Gin.

"I've got a week to make you the best Pokémon in this stadium. I hope your body is ready." He gulped for a moment, before giving a hearty salute to me. Satisfied with his answer, we continued back to my house. I was going to need some special items for this.

I unlocked the door to the house and Gin flopped onto the sofa, exhausted from the day's events. I pulled him off the couch, and hoisted him over my shoulder. "Sorry buddy, but you have to take a bath first…" I grumbled through clenched teeth, his weight nearly too much for me to lift. Gin struggled for a moment, before allowing me to take him to the bathroom. As standard in most homes in the area, our bathtub was oversized for larger Pokémon, like Gin. It was about as wide as a small plastic kiddie pool, and three feet deep. I hefted him to the edge; the tub was already filled with steaming hot water. With a splash, he fell in, dragging me under.

Coughing water out of my mouth, I glared at him for a moment. Gin only looked back sheepishly. My clothes were completely soaked and although I didn't have any electronics such as a Pokédex or Pokénav on me, I was a bit peeved. I hung my sopping clothing on the shower-rod to dry, stripping down to just my boxers, which were glued down to my thighs with the water.

Gin sat in the corner, facing the wall. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but something I did must have caused him to remember his previous trainer. I waded over to him, putting my hand on his scaled shoulder.

"Come on buddy… you're not gonna get clean over here…" I gently said to him, trying to lightly shake him out of his misery. He looked back at me with his golden eyes, teary. "I-I…" I didn't know how to consul him. With my other Pokémon, I'd give them a hug and kiss on the nose, yet I doubted that Gin had opened up to me that much yet. I stroked his back absentmindedly, feeling his muscles tense under my fingers.

"Shhh…" I whispered to the side of his head where ears would be lightly brushing my lips against the horns of his head. Gin perked up a little at the whisper and touch. My hand continued to rub against the tough spots in his back, most of them where his dorsal-fin connected to his body. His tail swirled the water around as I massaged him, and finally his tears dissipated, and he began to smile toothily. "Feeling better?" I murmured to him and he nodded in reply.

"Good… let's get you cleaned up and you can take a nice nap, I'm gonna find someplace we can train afterwards."

He had an indescribable expression on his face. Somehow I knew he was gonna be non-compliant, and I clasped my hands around his chest from behind, lifting him up right before he struggled to grab hold of anything. The water splashed around wildly with his kicking and squirming, but I managed to keep a grip on him, pulling him from the corner of the pool-like bathtub to the middle. I released one hand, reaching out to where we were talking just a moment ago.

The water was cloudy white, as if someone had dumped some sort of powder in it. My eyes followed a wispy tendril of the smoke-like liquid, leading to Gin. I forced my hand to slide down his scaly chest, and approach his groin.

"G-gar!" he said indignantly, one of the few times he spoke out, but I ignored his protest. I reached outwards, grabbing a fleshy protuberance where there should only be water. Gin gasped out, either from embarrassment or pleasure. The meaty thing throbbed in my hand; I didn't have to be a Pokémon breeder to know what it was.

"Gin… I'm your trainer…" I said, trying to be comforting, even though I felt like I wasn't. "You can come to me no matter what…" I got the feeling that Gin wasn't paying attention. His face had a mixture of horror and relief on it, and he gently thrusted against my hand.

"C-choh…" he moaned as he slid his meat against my fingers and palm. He turned against me now, and I got my actual first look at the member. It was about as red as his chest, and slipped out of a slit right below the "v" of his yellow belly. Gin made short quick thrusts against my palm, pushing my hand closer to my chest, along with his cock.

I felt disgusted at myself for allowing him to continue, as well as feeling slightly aroused. The lukewarm water around us had begun to lower as well, the plug coming undone at some point. Gin's thrusts placed him nearly on top of me, and the tip of his cock began to prod against my stomach.

"G-gin… stop…" I tried to command him, but he couldn't hear me over his lust. The water was almost completely drained now, only a few inches remained, and I was completely on my back at his mercy. My semi-erect member stood out like a sore thumb against my wet boxers, and it was taking all my strength to keep the thrusting dick from coming any closer to my face. "Gin!" I yelled this time, my voice echoing throughout the bathroom. He snapped out of his spell, the yellow star on his nose turning orange from what I hoped to be embarrassment.

"Get off of me." I ordered firmly, and he shyly replied, hobbling backwards and letting his cock slide out of my hand. "Good. Now are you going to take care of that?" My question was directed at his bouncing cock, still oozing drops of pre. He reached down with his claws, and tried to awkwardly stroke it. Gin began to make small whimpering noises, most unbefitting of a Garchomp. I simply shook my head, cursing myself inwardly for what I was about to do.

My hand tentatively reached out and brushed against his member once more. It seemed warmer than the first time, be it because we were both soaked in rapidly cooling water, or he was more aroused than ever. I rubbed my thumb across the tip, collecting a dollop of pre to apply liberally to his shaft. His cock was smooth, like the rest of his body, the exception being a ribbed area of harder flesh that trailed down the tip to connect at the top of his shaft.

I began to stroke, watching Gin with interest. It was the first time I had done something like this with a Pokémon, and I was kind of intrigued at his reaction. At first his shoulders rolled down, but as my ministrations got quicker, he began to moan the very first syllable of his name in heated breaths.

"Gah… Gah…" My own cock perked up at the sound, pressing against its soaked fabric prison. I moved my hand faster and faster of his member, but still he wouldn't reach his peak. Gin scooted forward, and I understood what he needed, I just didn't think I had the will to do it. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, trying to beg him to understand. His were closed. He had a pained expression on his face, like someone experiencing a torture. Hell, being this close to orgasm must have been torture.

I leaned forward, opening my mouth bit by bit, breathing hot moist air onto his cock. It spurted a jet of pre onto my lip which I licked up, just to taste it. It had a sweet taste, but left my mouth feeling dry. I opened wider, taking just the top of his dick past my jaw and closing down on it. I suckled the tip-top of the cock, lapping of more of his sweet and dry pre-cum. I steeled myself and sank a bit lower onto his cock, the tip of it bumping against the back of my throat.

Gin's moans got louder now, and I felt more of his gooey pre ooze down my throat. I bobbed my head around his cock, hoping to speed up his orgasm. My own boxer shorts were unbearably tight and I wanted to get this over with so I could masturbate in peace. The Garchomp's talons prodded against my shoulders, and he pushed into my mouth as he came; the thick gooey ejaculate spraying right down my throat. I coughed and pulled away as the cock continued to spurt, sticky strings painting my face white with his cum.

I couldn't care less. My hands were already down in my pants, gripping my harder-than-diamond member. I gave it a few pumps, through the fabric before tearing off the boxers, and exposing my cock to the Garchomp who looked at it with interest. I paid no attention, and began to jack furiously, only to be denied by my Pokémon. His clawed arms pinned my hands away from my cock and he bent over, taking my member into his maw. It was hotter than anything I've ever stuck my dick into, which wasn't much to say the least, but I felt like nothing could compare to the feeling I had as the Pokémon, my Pokémon suckled at my cock. His claws released me, and I stroked his turbine-like horns in pleasure.

Gin seemed to like the feeling as well, and he bobbed faster on my cock, hurtling me towards my orgasm at a frightening pace. "G-gin…" I moaned out for a brief second, before groaning as my orgasm hit me. Gooey cum sputtered into the confused Garchomp's mouth, who swallowed it without any inhibitions. He looked up at me from between my legs, a small spurt of semen resting on the tip of his yellow nose. I reached out and licked it up, tasting for differences between our cum. I wasn't able to do so for long, as Gin leapt forward and began to lick his semen off of my face.

It didn't take a moment for me to take advantage, and press my lips against his own maw, slipping my tongue into his mouth and wrapping it around his own. We kissed for what seemed like hours, even though it was only seconds. I eyed the clock.

"Looks like we still have time for a bath, huh Gin?"

It wasn't until midnight that what I did with Gin finally hit me fully. The Pokéball he rested in lightly shook on the table as my glance passed over it; a trick of the light? My thoughts raced through my mind; what if the neighbors heard something? It was illegal to have sex with Pokémon after all, and Gin wasn't exactly quiet…

His Pokéball rolled off the nightstand with a dull clunk; the frank noise snapping me out of my thoughts. I pushed the blankets off my nude body and picked it up. I peeked at the Garchomp inside through the transparent metal. I couldn't tell if he was awake or not, but he definitely was having some sort of bad experience in there. Pushing myself off the mattress and grabbing a pair of shorts, I released the Pokémon onto my bed.

He was sleeping, so it was probably a nightmare that was causing such an ugly expression on his face. I sat on the side of the bed, placing a hand on his side. How I was going to make him a champion, I did not know, but deep down I felt like he shared my goal. Perhaps he wanted to be the best he could to prove that height wasn't everything, or maybe just to spite his former trainer. Could he even want to be the best to make me happy?

I grabbed an Advil; my head was killing me with all of its ideas. Gin had calmed down and I briefly entertained the idea of sending him back to his Pokéball, but when he tried to grasp at my hand with his claw I lost any motivation of doing that. Dodging his tail, I slipped back into bed, with a hand over his side, snuggling up to his back. The pill did its work and soon my mind was clear of any troubling thoughts as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Gex & Cake

AN: Not sure how I feel about this, some parts felt, admittedly forced. But I guess I'm happy with the puns semi-hidden in it. Go, read, enjoy. Remember no minors!

* * *

I awoke in bed with Gin's face pressed up against mine. While I was still second-guessing our relationship, it seemed like he knew what he wanted. He was still snoozing when I slipped out of his loose grasp and tip-toed out the door to the restroom. As usual, a monster had appeared where my face normally was. I splashed some water on it in an attempt to scare it off, but it still clung. Giving up, I moved to the kitchen and began cooking some breakfast.

The smell must have awoken Gin, who came stumbling into the room, half-awake. I grabbed a box of Pokéblocks and poured them onto a plate for the Garchomp; Gin seemed grateful and by the time I returned to the table with my plate of eggs, he had devoured them all. I engulfed my eggs with large bites, took a swig of Oran berry juice to wash it down, and pulled myself up. Coughing loudly, I attempted to garner Gin's attention.

"Alright Gin!" this time his eyes locked-on. I felt a bit distracted by his stare, my skin heating up in a blush. "This is day one of training! We're gonna go out to that field-"I flung my arm out, pointing flamboyantly at a lightly hilled grassy meadow far off in the distance, "and we're gonna kick some wild Pokémon's asses." Gin didn't seem too thrilled at the prospect either way, but he wasn't outright denying to leave the house.

"Well then," I began, pulling out the bike I stored in my backpack. "Let's begin with a little agility exercise!" With a practiced motion I flung the bike open and kicked open the door. Gin leapt out first, and began to take off down the sidewalk. I had already locked the door and chased after him on the bike, kicking it up to high gear. He was a slowly growing speck in the distance, but I was catching up to him. My legs burned with each downward thrust of the pedal, but I knew I could bike much longer than this, all those days biking as an up-and-coming trainer had paid off.

Finally I had caught up with the sprinting Garchomp. His light and small stature seemed to make him ideal for speed, a thought I would keep in mind. His indigo legs barely touched the dusty ground as they propelled him along. The grass-covered field was just ahead, and I pedaled harder, doing everything I could to blast past Gin. For a moment, I made it in front of him, but suddenly, with a blast of indigo flesh, Gin flew past with a burst of speed. He left me in his wake, the brutal wind rushing to fill the gap behind him blustered me, breaking my concentration and nearly throwing me off my bike. He may have won this battle, but our war still up in the air and our next fight was hiding in the grass.

"It's time to see what you're really made of," I said, rolling into danger, Gin following me closely. It didn't take long for us to find our first Pokémon to prey on; it was a large Seviper, sprawled across the grassy plain. It was nearly sixteen feet long, twice as large as an average one. With ninja-like stealth, I drew my battle-weapon. It was a 35 inch, solid baseball bat, made of the finest aluminum my battle-money could buy. I raised it high above my head, and swung down on the Pokémon's lengthy body.

With a fleshy thud, the Seviper curled up for a brief moment, and then sprung out, attempting to bite off my face. It was only with my quick reflexes that I saved _mon visage_; when would Gin jump in and begin his battle? I didn't have to wait long, as the moment the Seviper reared back for another bite, Gin pulled me back, shielding me with his fin. The scales on his arm proved too tough and smooth for even the acid-coated teeth of the Seviper to break through or get a grip on, and he whipped the Pokémon about, throwing it high into the air.

It landed a few yards from us with a sickening thump, but it still had life in it. The snake flipped back onto his belly, and started to slither towards us once more. Gin had already begun his move, slamming his foot against the ground, causing it to ripple outwards violently. The Earthquake merely lasted a second, but it was long enough to knock the Seviper high into the air. I shifted my grasp on the bat, tightening my grip and ran towards where it was falling; the top of my bat lightly slid across the ground as I picked up speed.

With a mighty swing, the bat connected against the Pokémon flesh and a thundering bonk echoed throughout the grassy knoll. My hands and wrists felt as if I had batted a thousand, but I followed through with my swing, knocking the nearly two-hundred pound beast a good distance. I flipped the bat down in my palm, resting against it for a moment as if using a cane, when the Seviper's tail twitched once more, lashing out towards me. For a moment, I saw my brief life flash before my eyes and I mutedly cried out, but the wind had been knocked out of me with a single blow.

Stars danced across my vision as I looked up at the clouded sky; a dark blue and gold-splashed face looked back at me worriedly. I twitched my hands and attempted to wiggle my toes. Still alive, it seemed, with no lasting injuries. Looks like Gin won this challenge too, I thought as the world went dark once more.

It took me about an hour to awake; I knew this because my watch was beeping incessantly. Gin was sitting protectively next to me, head swiveling around as he looked for anything that might be a threat. He had a pile of Rattata, Ekans and Pidgey at his feet, along with the large Seviper we fought earlier, all fainted. My bat was pressed up against my leg; Gin must have placed it there. I pulled on his arm to sit up, his head whipped towards where I touched him with ferocity, until he realized who it was. A warm, toothy smile split his face and I couldn't help but grin back. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to stand in a warm embrace as he rubbed his face against mine.

"You kept me safe, didn't ya…?" I muttered, gently patting his back in the hug, "…thanks…"

He hugged me tighter and my back cracked loudly. I looked at my beeping Pokétech, the time flashed back at me: 12:09. Didn't I have something to do around now? The alarm name read "Gex" so it was probably something to do with him… Unrelated thoughts scurried through my mind, but I soon pinpointed the missing memory. Gex had updated his blog that he was going to train around noon at this very field.

Stealthily, I eyed the wide plain hoping to see another figure in the distance. It was hard to miss the other Garchomp in this field, his head sticking out like a Girafarig's from the tall grass. For a moment, he tweaked his head for a second, and began to turn towards us. I had to think fast, my hands clasped behind Gin's back, just underneath his dorsal fin. With a burst of strength, I pulled him to the side, my foot slipping in front of his and tripped him down to the ground with, hopefully, not much fuss.

A cloud of dust flew up in our stead, and Gex's Garchomp eyed it for a moment before looking away, uninterestedly. I gave a sigh of relief, and patted Gin on the chest. No response, the fall seemed to have stunned him for a moment. Pushing myself on my hands and knees, I clipped my bat to its holster and crawled towards a tree that would give me a bird's eye view of the entire area. No Pokémon made an attempt to attack, be it from the bat or the Gin's scent that had rubbed onto me when we fell.

At last I made it to my spying area, peaking around the trunk of the oak for a moment, before quickly shambling up the branches into a more concealed place. The field opened up to me like an open book; I could see nearly everything that was occurring in it. To my right was the pile of fainted critters Gin had defeated, along with his own body. Straight in front of me were Gex and his Garchomp. Gex was rummaging through his pack, probably searching for the latest tool he got off the web to aid in his training. I watched with some interest, would it be some sort of power item, or perhaps a brace?

He must have found what he was searching for, and he slid it out into the noon sun, concealing it from those eye-level with him. I, on the other hand, could see plain as day the object he grasped. Any Pokémon trainer worth his balls could tell what the device was; a long cylindrical syringe with a large gauge needle attached to the end. Concentrated IV fluids, and by the looks of it, they were Attack. Was he about to use that on his Pokémon, here, in plain daylight?

I glanced to my right; it seemed like Gin had spotted me in the tree and he was sneaking his way over; the grass rustling lightly against his scales. I grasped at my belt, grabbing the bat holstered there and prepared for trouble. The tree shook for a moment at Gin's failed attempts at climbing; his talons were proving themselves to be, unsurprisingly, bad at grasping the bark of the tree. I motioned for him to stay down and scout from below, but Gex had already moved to inject his Garchomp with the syringe.

With a mighty leap, the tree branch I had been standing on snapped, but I was already flying through the air, bat unclasped and ready for action. It gleamed in the sunlight, the reflective surface slightly marred from its bashings against wild Pokémon.

"STOP RIGHT THERE GEX!" I yelled out, making a dramatic point and pose. "You've broken the law, and now it's time to pay the fine!" My display nearly earned me a puncture wound from the now empty syringe that Gex tossed towards me like a missile; I managed to send that needle flying with my bat. Gin soon joined our trio, pushing me behind him as Gex's Garchomp readied an attack.

The Garchomp unleashed a fearsome Earthquake, nearly twice as strong as Gin's, and tossed us both up into the air. The brief thought the flashed through my mind as I was thrown up was the brutality of his attack. My stomach felt as if it was in a tornado as I began to fall back to Earth, landing in Gin's arms. He set me down rather roughly, but I couldn't blame him as the other Garchomp was readying a second attack. The liquid IV Gex had pumped into that Garchomp of his was making it a force to be reckoned with, one I doubted we could stop. I dove towards safer ground as another Earthquake struck, this one demolishing the tree I was hiding in not a moment before.

"Gin, use Dragon Claw!" I commanded, and he made his move. His talons began to glow light green and he dashed forward with the speed he used when racing me. His frightening agility shot him past the foe's Earthquake; he slashed his claws against Garchomp's chest. It was thrown back violently from the blow, causing a wake of destruction in its path. He twitched for a moment.

"Gin," I said; my voice calm from the adrenaline that pounded through my veins, "Earthquake."

He didn't hesitate for a second, slamming his foot down onto the ground and sending rippling quakes forth, the very Earth itself sending small rock-fists to punch at any enemy not flying. Our foe bounced up from the quake, flopping back to Earth with an almost sickening crunch.

"N-no way…" Gex muttered, kneeling down next to his fainted Garchomp. I had already whipped out my Pokétech and dialed the Police Station. Distantly sirens blared, no doubt in response to my call.

"We're leaving Gin," I said, turning around and grabbing a pair of Blackglasses, "Well Gex… looks like you're…" I slipped on the sunglasses, darkening the afternoon sun, "grounded." I laughed to myself about the pun, not so silently. My pack was lying next to the destroyed tree, not an inch from the fallen trunk. I pulled out my bike, flipping it open with ease, despite the soreness I had from the earlier Earthquake.

I hobbled onto the bicycle, and began to pedal. The sirens were getting louder, and I wanted to be far away from the crime scene. Officers aren't as good as they used to be, and they were liable to arrest me as well. I wasn't able to get far on my bike before running into an old friend turned enemy, Glen.

"Well, look who decided to show up here…" my rival said with a sneer. His Garchomp was at his side, arms crossed with a similar look on its face. "It's a real shame we still aren't friends; tell you what, get rid of that midget Garchomp of yours and I'll help you get a REAL Pokémon." I could nearly taste the venom in his voice as he spat saliva while ranting self-righteously. Gin began to look downcast, and I attempted to push past the two, but his Garchomp blocked my way.

"Gonna leave?" he asked mockingly, "Fine by me, this won't be your last chance to act rationally." I grabbed Gin by the talon and pushed past his Garchomp, taking care to step down on a few toes while I was at it. Glen's eyes glared at my back as we walked past him, their beady stare following well beyond his sight. Gin still looked depressed from Glen's statements.

"Hey…" I muttered to him in an attempt to cheer him up. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we go out for something nice to eat?" He seemed to perk up a bit when I mentioned food. I folded my bike back into my bag, thinking about places nearby. The only one that came to mind was a small Hoenn-style restaurant about a block away Olivine; a short five minute walk.

I grasped at his arm, and began to tug him along; nearly pulling him along the road. The sun beat down on us heavily, and both of our stomachs were growling for sustenance. At last, the small sign marking the restaurant came into view. The dark brown building seemed to magnetically pull us toward it; its automatic doors opening with a whoosh of cool air.

Immediately a perky waitress greeted us and pulled me to a table, dropping down a menu. With a cheery voice she said, "Hello, my name is Gina, and I'll be your waitress for today! Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Two waters, please," I wasn't the type of person to waste money on such things as soda, which probably wouldn't be good for Gin's health anyway.

"Alrighty! If you need anything else just wave give a shout!" With a wink, she disappeared back to the kitchen.

"I think I'll get the BLT, you?" I flipped the menu to Gin, holding it open to the lunch section. He pondered for a moment, jabbing his claw against a cake on the next page. I looked at the dessert for a moment, it wasn't expensive enough for me to not buy it for him, and it might have the effect of cheering him up. "Alright, I guess we're ready." Just in time too, Gina had just made her way back to our table, dropping off our waters.

"You ready to order now?" I got the feeling that she was trying to hit on me by bending forward at an unnatural angle. It looked like Gin had a similar sense, glaring at her from his seat. The waitress didn't notice his stare, and I ordered for both of us, pointing out his cake on the menu. Being relatively empty, our food was served quickly, a fact that we were both grateful for. It took only a matter of seconds for Gin to finish the large chocolate covered cake he had ordered; my own sandwich took about just as long before I relinquished it to the still ravenous Garchomp.

Gina appeared by our table once more, this time with the bill. I handed over the Pokécash, making sure to give a liberal tip for her service. One receipt with a phone number on it later and Gin and I had begun the trek home. Or I should say that I began to walk home, and Gin fell flat on his face; his breath smelt of liquor. He looked back at me with hazy eyes and a delirious smile. Of all the days to forget his Pokéball, this had to be the worst.

I tore the receipt out of my pocket: chocolate brandy cake, of course. As if automatically, my eyes rolled at his antics. With a grunt, I hefted him onto my shoulder, his horn tapping the back of my head with each struggled step I took; despite being smaller and lighter than any other Pokémon of his species, I still couldn't carry him well.

Patting his side in an attempt to wake him up I said, "Come on buddy… give me a hand here…" His only response was looking at me blurrily and attempting to walk on his own power, failing quickly. I glanced at my watch once more. 3 PM. "Alright buddy, let's get you sobered up a bit…" I murmured to the Pokémon, dragging him off the road. It would be embarrassing for some trainer to see me with a drunken Garchomp.

He seemed to be grateful for the shade, grumbling out a sigh of relief while he flipped onto his belly, and closed his eyes. A rest seemed like a good idea to me too, but I had to stay vigilant in case a wild Pokémon attacked. Still, I found myself beginning to get drowsy and ease off to sleep, leaning against Gin's warm back.

My Pokétech rang, snapping me out of my tiredness. Joey again. I let the phone call go to voicemail, and looked around, rubbing my eyes. It was surprisingly dark for three in the afternoon. I checked my watch again: 7:46 PM. Looks like I accidentally took a nap. My pillow still rested on the floor and I contemplated shaking him awake, just to see if he was sober enough to get home. I prodded at the Garchomp's side, trying to ease him awake. The Pokémon rolled over onto his side with a single poke, a dazed look in his eyes. Still drunk it seemed.

I turned away to let him rest a bit longer, but he reached out to me, his talon catching on my shirt and pulling me down with his motion. My lips smacked against his own, his scaly nose breathing hot air onto my face. His tongue, still tasting of chocolate and brandy, dashed against my own, rubbing its smooth and wet surface against my tasting organ. He moaned into my mouth, his arms wrapping around me and trapping me from escaping his kiss.

After what seemed like eons he released me from his hold and I pulled back, leaving a trail of connecting saliva between our bodies. Once again I smelt that musky smell of his arousal, and sure enough his cock was fully erect behind me, oozing a small drizzle of pre onto his stomach. Gin looked at me hopefully through his drunkenness. It must have been his pheromones that got to me, as my own cock was painfully trapped in my pants.

Sighing, I turned around, grasping his juicy member in my hand, giving it a long stroke. It throbbed against my palm and Gin let out a light "Gar…" and began to lightly thrust. His tail whipped about as I slowly pumped his meat, letting the pre ooze out of the tip and down my fingers, slickening his member in the process. My own cock had hardened fully, and I unbuttoned my jeans, poking the tip out of my pants. It drooled precum down its shaft, a shining trail that lit up in the dim sunlight. I let the pants slide down my legs, taking my boxers with them and exposing me fully to the evening air.

With a deft step, I heaved my groin over Gin's nose, the tip of my cock lightly tapping against the scaly flesh. His tongue darted out, giving it a quick, rough taste before wrapping around the organ and sucking it down into his maw. I gasped as his lips encircled my cock; a warm moist environment that my member thrived upon. My beginning thrusts were cut short, however, by Gin's own cock rubbing against my frozen-in-pleasure hand.

I looked down at the familiar organ once more, its top slimy with the pre it generated. My head ebbed closer to the pink tip, flicking out my tongue to taste it. There was no difference from yesterday's taste, but I still was drawn to take in more of the meat, sucking down deeper, letting prod against the back of my throat and slide down even more. His tail thrashed harder as I pressed my nose against the scales of his groin; the Garchomp's member completely engulfed by my mouth. Its slight ridges bumped against my tongue, almost massaging it as I ran it around in my mouth.

Gin wasn't a slacker to sucking either, his tongue encircling my cock in a Fire-y hot Spin of pleasure. Somehow he pulled me deeper into his mouth, my thrusts aiding him in his quest to suck the cum right out of me. I pressed into his warm maw, gasping around his cock in bliss as my dick slid into it. My hand rubbed the very base of his cock, attempting to coax it to an orgasm. Still, Gin held out against my ministrations, even sliding my hands down his thighs didn't hurtle him towards a gushing release.

My free hand stopped its rubbing for a second, two fingers joining the Garchomp's cock in my mouth, rubbing its shaft for a brief moment and slipping out slick with saliva. I trailed down his groin with my thumb, finding the crease where his tail attached to his body, and a puckered hole soon after. I pressed my slippery index finger into it, pulling the ring of muscle wide for a moment, and letting it snap around the second finger I prodded in.

I pressed them deeper, feeling around the canal. It squeezed them together with a clench, but I kept pushing, searching for a nub to press against. I found it promptly; a small prodding was all it took for the Garchomp to release his load, his slick precum flooded away by the gooey cum that filled my throat and mouth and drizzled out from my lips. Its gummy substance choked me for a moment, and I pulled away, allowing the rest of the cum to spurt across my face, painting it white with his semen.

At last, his orgasm subsided and I could breathe again, swallowing any excess cum still in my mouth. I kicked off my pants that had bunched around my ankles, and swiveled around Gin's mouth, this time I was poised over him, ready to fuck that warm throat of his. My knees squared off under his shoulders, and I bent forward, sliding my dick against his salivating tongue. Gin leaned up a little to try and suckle on more of my meat, but I pushed his head down, wanting to take things at my own pace.

"Ch-chomp…" He whined at me, and my cock throbbed at the sight of his needy look. I lowered my member into his maw, easing into his mouth at a slow but steady pace. It took all my willpower not to fuck his face raw, and I was fighting a losing battle. My pace escalated rapidly, until I was thrusting full force into Gin, his tongue wrapping around my cock-head that didn't leave his hot mouth. His claws reached up and pulled me closer to his lips, hilting inside of his mouth.

I lost my cool, spraying sticky cum down his throat, coating it in cream. My jets of sperm spilled out of his mouth, and I pulled out to let him breathe. My member still spurted its orgasm, laying a line of sticky jizz across the Garchomp's nose. I slid backward, letting my bare ass rest against his softening cock, the slick shaft sliding easily between my cheeks. Gin's tongue flickered across his nose, futilely attempting to mop up the sticky cum before it dried.

My own tongue mopped up my mess, meeting with Gin's to mix against it. We frenched once more, this time his mouth tasted less like the alcoholic cake he ate, and more like my creamy essence. He humped against my crack, cock beginning to harden once more.

"Mmm…" I muttered for a moment, before sliding up. "Maybe later love..." Faster than he could react, I had my underwear and pants lashed tight around my waist, blocking my lower entrance.

"Garr…!" he pitifully whined, tugging at my beltline. I didn't budge, and urged him to get up.

"Let's get home before it gets too dark to see, and then maybe we can have a little fun later," I bargained, and Gin immediately perked up and hopped to his feet. He pulled on my sleeve urging me towards the path. By the time we got home, however, he had passed out on the couch. My laptop was blinking and I checked the message it gave me: Top Six member Gex jailed for illegal use of steroids on his Pokémon.

All in a day's work, I suppose.


	3. If a tree falls in the forest

AN: Not sure how I feel about this, some parts felt, admittedly forced. Holds the record for least amount of memes/puns! Go, read, enjoy. Remember no minors!

* * *

This morning, I was gifted with square imprints on my face, their marks a leftover from falling asleep on my keyboard. I attempted to rub away the indents, but they stubbornly resisted, remaining on my face despite my best efforts. Sighing, I walked to the bathroom and twisted the handle in the shower. The water that spewed out of the tap smelt rusty, and had a dirty brown-red tinge to it. Lamenting my worn pipes, I shut the water off, and used the sink to freshen my face. The pattern of blocks had almost disappeared, and the redness of the area had faded. I couldn't help but rub my eyes once more, still tired from yesterday's adventure.

My stomach growled for a moment, right as Gin tapped on the bathroom door. If I was hungry, I could be certain that he was starving. I opened the door to empty space; Gin had already sprinted towards the kitchen and I could hear him rustling through the cabinets, searching for an easy meal. His claws darted through the various boxes and bags, their surfaces crinkling and rustling as he pawed at them. Finally, he found a bag of Pokéblocks and clamped them between his two talons.

The package of pink Pokéblocks smelt almost unbearably sweet, even more so when I opened the bag of them. Although sweet, the berries were still very rough, and Gin could only eat a few of them before being sated. I closed the bag and rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to get the sickeningly sweet scent out of my mind. Already I was beginning to get a stomachache from it; how Gin could down so many of those, let alone one, was a mystery to me.

I took a seat, right there on the chair as my stomach growled once more. Gin may have been fed to satisfaction, but I doubted I could last till lunch with just a few small blocks. A box of breakfast bars blatantly sat in the cupboard the Pokéblocks had come from; I grabbed three, two for now and one for the road. Standing up and peeling open the first package, I began to rummage for my pack, tossing the empty wrapper into the garbage can while I stuffed the entirety of the oaty-granola bar into my mouth. I hardly tasted food, opting to swallow it before I choked to death on a grainy meal. Finally, I found what I was searching for in my bag, a local town map detailing all the hot spots for training.

There was a list at the bottom, separating the different spots by what they trained, be it Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense, or Speed. I skimmed the areas underneath Attack for a brief moment, and then, closing my eyes, chose one at random. It was a park, not too far from here, about 15 minutes if we walked, but that was something that I wasn't planning on doing. I rolled the map up and stuffed it into my back pocket. With the final act of throwing my backpack onto my back and kicking open the door, Gin and I set off to the park where, hopefully, we would be able to get a good day's worth of training in.

But, before we even began to leave, I had to start Gin's training, climbing onto his taunt back as if I was a Slaking clinging to his mother during the wee ages of his youth. With one hand grasping around his neck and under his arm and the other free to direct, he sprinted off; the wind whipping daggers into my eyes from the speed. The trees near us began to blur, multitudes of green shades flashing in my peripheral vision, and the forms of trainers whizzed by too, so fast it was impossible to even make eye contact. I squinted a bit, trying to decipher the signpost ahead: "Trainer Tips! No stealing Pokémon from other tr-"was all I was able to read before it too flashed past, a bit too close to comfort.

I tried to yell my instructions to Gin, but the wind ripped my voice from me; the air slicing down my throat as if trying to pop my lungs. Giving up, I tapped him on the nose with my free hand, pointing out a fork in the road. Despite me clearly pointing to the right, Gin had dashed off to the left towards an opening in the wall of trees that marked a forest. I leaned back on him, like pulling the reins in on a Ponyta, but that only served to make him stumble for a moment, then spin into a somersault, crashing both of us into a robust oak tree.

There was no time for bemoaning injuries, because immediately after our crash, an angry Heracross appeared, and it looked quite cross at our disturbance to its home. I rolled backwards a safe distance, lamenting the empty loop where my bat should have been. Had I stopped to think about it for more than a few seconds, I would have realized that I left it leaning against my desk at home, but there was no time for such reminiscing. Gin was still unconscious from his tuck'n'roll, and I was nearly defenseless to the Bug/Fighting type Pokémon. Nearly.

With the skill of one thousand deus ex machina, I assumed a rudimentary fighting pose, my dominant leg supporting me from behind and the other pointed towards the Hercules beetle, I motioned for it to come at me. Immediately it charged, angling its horn as if attempting to skewer me. I bent lower, storing energy in my calves and thighs. It was ten feet away now, eight, six, and four…

Right as it reached my position I released all the potential energy in my legs into kinetic energy, vaulting over the beast using its horn as leverage. The Pokémon crashed into the tree behind me, although crashed isn't the best word. It was more like he completely demolished it with his horn, that and the trees that were growing innocently behind it. It had the misfortune to stop underneath one of the falling oaks, and I edged closer to its prone figure, tapping it with my running shoe to see if it was still alive.

That was a mistake. My prodding must have awoken it from its daze, and with all of its strength, the Pokémon lifted the tree, and tossed it far off into the distance. I took a few furtive steps back, but the Heracross's head swiveled towards me, eyes glowing red. The Pokémon's usual blue exoskeleton was dripping green ooze from many cracks and its horn hung loosely from its forehead, gushing out more of that green fluid. I backed away from the hideous sight; you wouldn't see that on 4kids.

"H-h-h-h-e-r-a-a-a…" it groaned out, taking another step forward. And with that step, and the next, I heard the grisly sound of cracking shell, pieces of the Pokémon's carapace peeling off and revealing mossy-green flesh that oozed a fluid that smelt foul. I continued to walk backwards, watching the beast in case it dashed at me, something that I highly doubted it could do in its state.

I stumbled over a mound of Pokémon. Gin. In the adrenaline rush I had almost forgotten about him. He was still out cold, and the Heracross approached further still. I grabbed his tail, and began to pull him along the ground, but he was stuck in a rut. The Heracross loomed closer still, and despite my tugs on the Garchomp's thick tail, he would not snap out of his daze. The beetle Pokémon collapsed onto its knees just a foot away from the two of us, and I swung my foot out, attempting to kick it in a soft spot. My shoe easily slid into the Pokémon's side, and it cried out, shuddering as the traction on my shoe grated against its spongy flesh.

This scream finally awoke Gin from his pseudo-coma, and he groggily looked around before focusing on the writhing bug Pokémon. About damn time! I thought to myself, before barking out an order to him.

"Gin! Fire Fang!"

He lunged forward towards the semi-attacking Pokémon, mouth abursting with flame. Gin sunk his teeth into the Heracross, smashing through its exoskeleton and spraying its green blood across the forest floor and my pant legs. I gave out a sigh of relief and managed to pull my leg out of the what-seemed-to-be-dead Heracross. For a moment I considered berating Gin for knocking himself out, but considering the fact that he awoke in time to finish off the foe, I let it slide.

As I stood, dusting off my shirt and lamenting over my stained pants, I looked around the clearing we had landed in. We had flown off of the beaten path, lost in innumerable trees. Judging by the tracks left in the ground from Gin's landing, I'd guess they pointed the way out, but I was unable to check this as I was rudely interrupted.

"Wadda we got here Chompy? A lost trainer? He looks kinda roughed up, don't he?" It wasn't hard to recognize the owner of those words, Grig, a formidable trainer ranked high in the Garchomp league. His partner Pokémon, Chompy was a Garchomp much like my own, only a foot taller like most others. He laughed at me for a second before saying, "You had to do that much just for a little bug? Your Garchomp won't never get into Uber Tier!"

My face flashed red for a second, and I glanced around the clearing searching for Grig. His bright orange shirt easily contrasted with the trees, and he jumped down from the perch he was standing on. Chompy emerged from behind the trunk of the tree, standing behind his master. "Haha, what's the matter baby, you mad?"

"No…" I murmured. "I'm not mad… just upset."

With these words and a battle cry, I leapt forward, rearing my fist back for a punch. Grig blinked for a second, and that was all I needed, plowing my fist into his chubby nose and causing a veritable blood explosion from his nostrils. Grig reared back, either in surprise or with the force of my punch, clutching his gushing nose.

"Oh youb asshobe! Chomby, attap!" he groaned out, voice warped from his clogged sinuses. His Garchomp seemed to know what he was saying, and jumped towards me, his claw pointed to cleave into my chest. Gin, foreseeing the attack, had jumped in and blocked with skill. Chompy slashed at Gin's fins once more, this time pushing the smaller Garchomp backwards. I quickly ran out of the battle field, back to where Grig was standing. He had wiped off the majority of the blood I splattered across his face, but a few specks still remained on his cheek.

He ran at me this time, tossing a punch that nicked my side. Despite being just a brief brush, I flinched at the amount of weight being thrown behind it. He turned and pivoted, throwing a second punch at me, this one I wasn't able to block. The full brunt of it hit me right on my solar plexus; I coughed up blood along with the air that was forcibly removed from my chest. The world went white for a moment, but I steadied my breathing and stood back up. The taste of copper lingered in my mouth, and a spat out red saliva. I was ready for him now, and I returned to a loose fighting pose. Before beckoning for him to come towards me, I glanced over at where Gin and Chompy were fighting.

The ground was crumbling and torn from the many Earthquakes the two dragon Pokémon pumped out, and many of the nearby trees were beginning to look as though they were about to join the dirt in upheaval. In the middle of this chaos, two Garchomp exchanged blows; their talons clashed together sending sparks out that flashed out even in the mid-morning sun. If the two reptiles could sweat, I'm sure they would be both drenched, but so far the only thing that coated them was small licks of blood, and dust from the ground. They constantly smashed together for a brief moment to exchange blows, and then leapt apart, as if to take a breath. I shook my head to keep from being memorized by the sight, and returned my attention to my own fight.

Grig had already begun to sprint towards me, his arm cocked for another of his devastating punches. I shifted my weight to the right, hoping he wouldn't catch my bluff. Even my inexperienced eyes could tell he had shifted his aim towards where he thought I was dodging. It was a farce however, and I ducked backwards, grabbing his arm and tripping him into the ground. With a grunt, I pulled his dominant arm up as he tumbled against the dusty dirt, and it gave with a sickening snap. I dropped it in surprise and it fell limply to the ground.

The crack must have echoed loud enough for the two Garchomp to hear, as they had stopped their fighting and were looking over at where Grig lied, groaning out in pain. Chompy rushed towards his injured trainer, and I ran back towards the safety of the trees, calling Gin to follow. The last sounds I heard from the clearing were the dull creaking noises of a tree beginning to fall, and then a loud crunch, followed by a second yelp of pain.

While I hope that Grig was uninjured, I didn't have the heart to return and check on him, he did, after all, try to knock my lights out. It seemed as though we wandered in the forest for hours searching for an exit, and by the time we had escaped its clutches, the mid-afternoon sun hung ominously low. Spying a lone tree off the beaten track we followed, I changed course for the shade. The freshly cut grass, although still sharp, was soft and inviting; both of us snuggled on it, Gin underneath me. His heart thumped in my ear a dull rhythmic pattern that attempted to lull me into sleeping, but I resisted. The sun looked as though it was a comet heading towards the western ground, and I realized how fast time had passed.

I tried to push myself off of Gin, but his arms trapped me, hugging me close to his scaly flesh as if he knew I needed comforting. Still, his hold wouldn't be enough to restrain me, and I wiggled out of his grasp, ripping my shirt in the process. I pulled the rest of the fabric off of me, I'd definitely had to go back home for a change of clothing. Gin had other plans, however, and he tackled me when I began to slip my shoes back on. The ripe scent of grass entered my nostrils; Gin pinned me by sitting on my back.

With surprising dexterity, his tail maneuvered around my legs, binding them as hostages to his will, and he traced lines down the small of my back with his talons. I could envision what the scratch marks were leading down towards, and in a second my hypothesis was confirmed when Gin's claw slipped past the waistband of my pants and rubbed against the end of my tailbone. Despite only having two sharp claws for hands, he was daft at removing my jeans, leaving me pinned down and naked for any wandering trainer to see.

"G-Gin!" I half-yelled to him, "At least take me somewhere private!" His movements paused for a moment; I could tell he was pensive. And then, grabbing my bag in his jaw and scooping me up off the ground, he pulled me deeper into the forest, a protective barrier of trees blocking any trainer from entering. He dropped my bag unceremoniously on the dirt, and laid me over it, making sure my ass was pointed up in the air. I attempted to roll off, but Gin blocked my movements once more, and this time I felt his slimy member prod against my ass. It seemed thicker than usual, resting between my two cheeks and sliding between them, coating them with precum. For a moment, I felt the tip of his cock poke into me, but it didn't slide too far before getting stuck.

"You're gonna have to loosen me," I muttered to the confused Garchomp whose only method of problem solving was trying once more to thrust into me. He seemed wary of releasing me, despite knowing full well that I wouldn't move to be King of Kanto. Finally, he released his hold on me and slid his nose down my back. His tongue flickered between my cheeks, his mouth heated as if he was about to use Fire Fang. He rested his nose just beneath my tailbone and his tongue began pressing firmly against my shaven rump.

It took him only a moment to find my entrance, and he darted his thick tongue into it, greasing it up with his saliva. His claw-tips bit against my rear now, pulling my cheeks farther apart so he could slip his tongue in deeper, this time it rubbed against my prostate, and I shuddered, spurting a drop of pre onto my bag. His tongue left my ass and for a brief moment I yearned for the warmth to return. Instead, I got a tongue curling around my erection, slipping between it and the heavy material of my backpack. His scaled nose blew heated air against my shaft, and he finally bent it enough to suckle on the entirety.

"Ohh… gods…" I muttered as his tongue flittered around my cock-head like a Venomoth around a light. My toes curled the grass beneath them as he continued to suck, bobbing slightly down my shaft. His maw engulfed the entirety of my member, surrounding it with hot warmth that sent shivers down my back. Just as I began to arch, he stopped, letting an icy wind take the heat from my erection. I whined pitifully at the loss, but it was too late, Gin had already returned to poking at my ass with his precum covered cock.

He bent forward, nipping at my neck as he started a slow thrust; his tapering cock slowly spread apart my walls, the minute spikes of his dick sending a zap of pleasure each time the popped inside of me. He pushed into me twice as far as before, but once again he halted, stuck by the tight clench of my buttocks. I groaned, both from the pain of having a spiked dick inside of me, and from the pleasure of having a spiked dick inside of me. Steeling myself, I pressed backwards, trying to take my Garchomp to the hilt. His breath began to quicken, hot moist exhales wafting over my ear as I slid down further.

His claws wrapped around my torso, pulling me up off my bag and into a reverse-cowgirl position. Gravity aided me on my quest of lust, dragging me down with its power onto the thick meaty rod of Pokémon. He let out a soft, "G-gar…!" as my cheeks pressed against his groin, the entirety of his member housed inside of me. I grinded against him, letting waves of ecstasy surf over me in a whirlpool of pleasure and a waterfall of carnality. The spikes of his dick caressed my prostate, stroking it with each short thrust I made.

I yearned for release, lightly spurting out dollops of pre onto Gin's tail and down my shaft. Gin's pace increased, his hips bucked underneath me, pressing his spiked member into my prostate once more. His cock felt as though it would split me in two, but I loved every second of it. Finally, his knocks on my pleasure point were answered as I clenched around him, spurting out milky cum onto my chest and his tail. Like dominoes, his orgasm quickly followed and he rammed his cock into me, the spikes flaring out and locking it in pace as it began to ooze its juice.

I had a brief moment of stillness, before the first jet of cum whitewashed my inside with its hot 'n sticky paint. Then a second jet of the warm solution burst forth, and a third, fourth, and fifth. While with each spurt of semen getting progressively less, I could feel my ass stretching to accommodate the mass amount of cum. After what seemed to be an agonizingly short minute of ecstasy, Gin groaned, and we rolled over onto our sides.

The spikes on his cock began to deflate, along with the member itself, and it slid out of my slickened ass with a muffled "plop". A small amount of excess cum began to drool out of my hole, but I was content to lie in Gin's arms and ignore it. His muzzle tapped against the back of my neck, rubbing affectionately against the nape of it.


End file.
